Worlds Colliding in the Most Unexpected of Ways
by madmanalpha
Summary: CCSxHPxTRC crossover. Sakura and the CCS gang get letters to Hogwarts. Sakura hasn't heard from Syaoran for years now. set in 5th year. will defintely be differences between book and here. Rated for safety. To find out more read the Introduction to my Fic


Worlds Colliding in the Most Unexpected of Ways.

Hello minna this is my first fanfic ever. Hope you like it's basically a crossover with the CCS gang, Harry Potter and with TRC. I may get a little fancier with the title later on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor will I ever own CCS, TRC, or HP they belong respectively to CLAMP and J.K. Rowling. But Aroshin is my Original Character and I'm not sure about the plot but as far as I know its mine.

a/n: Will mostly be a CCS story as the characters will be my main focus.

"…"-Talking

'…'-Thinking

Chapter 1:

We start out with a usual morning in Tomoeda the birds are singing the sun is coming over the horizon all is peaceful until… "HOE!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to be late, Kero-chan why didn't you wake me!" A fourteen year old Sakura said as she ran around to find some decent clothes to wear.

"But Sakura its Sunday you don't have school today." Kero said as he hovered by the ceiling to avoid be run over by his mistress.

"Kero I told you to wake me when I gave you your pudding so I could meet with Tomoyo."

"AHHH! PUDDING Where? Where?" Sweatdropping anime style Sakura watched his antics for a second before asking if he even heard a word. Kero said nothing and Sakura was saying no pudding or sugar for a week… when an owl swooped in, startling Kero and scaring Sakura into an even louder HOE!!!!!!!! Than before.

Touya came in with a stick or something to fend off a boy or the Chinese gaki from his sister, but when he saw the owl he asked "what is that?"

Sakura replied "I don't know but it freaked me out when it came in through the window."

"Hey it's got a letter attached to its foot addressed rather strangely." Said Kero as he examined the owl more closely.

When Sakura took the letter it had a wax seal with an H with a lion, raven, a badger and a snake around the H, with the address on the front in bright green

_To Miss S. Kinomoto_

_Second Floor Small Pink Bedroom_

_Yellow House_

_Tomoeda, Japan_

"Well open it Sakura if it's what I think then it should be interesting" said Kero.

Sakura carefully opened the letter and it read in bright green:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Kinomoto,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please send an owl to confirm your attendance no later than July 31__st__. we await your response, inside is a parchment with a list of your school supplies and tickets for the Hogwarts express which well leave at 11:00 on September 1__st__._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Second parchment:

_Miss Kinomoto due to your type of magic and experience you will be placed in our fifth year class I would like to ask that you conceal who you are from everyone else because last year lord Voldemort returned to power and is seeking to destroy all who oppose him or will potentially oppose his want to rule. Oh and someone will come and pick you up to go to England if you decide to go._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

(a/n since you most likely have read the first book so you should know the list so I won't write it cause I'm lazy)

Touya who was reading over his sister's shoulder said promptly "NO! You are not going to this school."

"NANI?! What do you mean I can't go, besides it's not up to you to decide. Otou-san!!"

"In the kitchen Sakura." Fujitaka said as he made breakfast.

Sakura came running down asking if she can go to Hogwarts while Touya was saying that he can't let her go while Kero started to fuss about starving making everyone present sweatdrop.(a/n I will be combining elements from the anime and manga for this fanfic.)

After sitting down for breakfast and Fujitaka read the letter he said "I don't see why not, but I don't know where you can get these supplies."

Touya was fuming that his father is letting his little sister go so he said "fine kaijuu but you better write often." this got a kick from Sakura with her saying "Sakura no KAIJUU!! and Hai! I will."

"Oh! I have to call Tomoyo –chan and tell her about this letter." Sakura said as she ran up to her room. And downstairs Touya and Fujitaka heard another HOE!!!!!! From Sakura and ran upstairs to find an owl on her desk by her phone supposedly waiting for Sakura's reply. Which she quickly wrote a reply that she will be attending Hogwarts.

"Otou-san why did you let Sakura go?" Touya asked

"Because i haven't seen her this happy since that boy left so I did it to make her happy." Fujitaka replied continuing with breakfast. "Yeah i guess you're right" replied Touya

(a/n since I hit a wall as to what to have go on between Sakura and Tomoyo I will just say that Tomoyo is very excuted that Sakura is going since Tomoyo also received a letter ,and knew about Hogwarts and has been training since 11, also that Tomoyo can't wait to flim a Kawaii (spelling?) Sakura, also that Sakura has got stronger and can do all sorts of things now.)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Harry was opening presents from his friends for his birthday from Ron he got a Quidditch strategy book, from Hermione a pair of pants that will supposedly fit no matter what. From Sirius he got a charmed necklace that was once his mothers and some candy. Mrs. Weasley also sent him some clothes. Also the cards he got were very similar in wondering how he was doing and how were the Dursleys treating him and such, but what got him was they were short and lacked detail. He also got a letter from Dumbledore saying he should keep his things packed in case he had to do a quick get away. He sent replies saying thank you and so on and asking for information, as he was tired of being in the dark. Harry soon went to bed hoping to escape the Dursleys early this year though it wasn't very likely.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While all this is going on in this dimension in another one the one with acid rain Syaoran and clone Syaoran are fighting. (a/n since I don't own TRC you will have to watch the OVAs or read the manga to find out the exact details) while they are fighting there is a guy in the crowd watching determining his next move. Then Fei Wong opens a dimensional portal crack for the clone to proceed and our guy in the crowd gets a gash on his cheek. Soon after that question the gash vanished.

"Hey Aroshin when did you get a cut on your cheek" asked a little boy

"Don't worry about that" said Aroshin

As soon as our Tsubasa group leaves Aroshin said "Now I am to depart I hope your problem is solved soon for I am unable to aid you any longer. For more important matters have come up and I being who I am must tend to those matters."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" everyone chorused

"You can't go anywhere so you may as well stay put" said Kamui

"You're our second best and with Kamui leaving and you, but Kamui I understand because those kids clarified how he is leaving but not you." Said Nataku

"I am leaving the same way" Aroshin stated simply 'I hope that I don't have to intervene cause that will surely spell trouble, but then again I have already collected 23 feathers and should return them to Sakura-hime '

WHAT?! This time Kamui, Subaru, and Fuuma said at the same time, "you are also a customer to Yuuko?"

"No I am not a customer of Yuuko's" said Aroshin

"Then how do cross dimensions without Yuuko?" said Fuuma

'Wouldn't you like to know' thought Aroshin then he said "that I cannot tell you for it could cause unseen repercussions in the future for any world you visit or pass through or someone you meet passes through."

"Huh?" was the general response from people.

"I have said all I will say and good-bye now" said Aroshin just before talking and saying "Summerfield time to depart this world pack up and see you in another dimension"

Then a robot appeared and asked "what was that commander? Communication are currently under going maintenance."

Aroshin says "(sighs) I said time to depart this world pack up and see you in another dimension."

"Summerfield won't like that, the last time you did that it took us 2 years 5 months and 3 days to find you according to the clocks on board. Not to mention your guardians." Said the robot everyone was staring at Aroshin trying to figure out what to make of it.

Then Nataku interrupted asking "you can solve our problems can't you?"

"The answer is yes I can but at the same time I can't interfere" responded Aroshin

"That sounds like Yuuko" said Fuuma

"I shall take my leave now god-bye" said Aroshin as he disappeared before their eyes.

Everyone now looking at the robot when it said "why can't he explain his reasons or past to us?" then clamming up or so it seems when it realized it said that out loud, before disappearing in a flash of light.

They look up and see a carrier disappear the same way Aroshin did.

"What just happened, I definitely need to talk to Yuuko about this" stated Fuuma

Sorry if it's confusing but it should work out in the end. And don't ask who or what Aroshin is he will be revealed in due time. That's for my introduction for my fanfic and I probably won't update for a while because of school and so on. Hope you like to me it seems corny but hey I don't really know any other way to write it out. Please read and review and tell me what you think. I have said it that if you want to have an idea what happened in that dimension, watch the OVA's or read the manga which is chapters 107-135 that's the chapters on their Tokyo adventure. For a website look at my profile. Now review on what you thought ja ne.


End file.
